narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Feast
"Infiltrating the Land of Dragons, what is the wish you wanted !" said Daikoku, a man known for his eyes, but popularly known among Ikigai has the man with a terrible case of Amnesia. "Dragons,..... do they exist,... how do they look, are they friendly ? Didnt you ever wonder these questions ? We are going to find them all out." said Fang has he moved in pace towards a place where rumors said, dragons exist. They had been walking four three and a half hours now, but looked energetic , when they dreamt of the possible outcome of the journey. Daikoku, whose mind was always the quickest to wander off, began imagining events that had happened two hours ago, while they traveled across the coast. It had so happened that, ten people with unique abilities had cornered the duo with a intention of their bodies. But the so-o excited Fang, had given them a taste of their own medicine killing them all, and has was interested in their structure, the ten corpses where stored in a temporary coffin inside the Kamui Dimension. "Damn Asura, and you too Kane! I'm never allowed to have any form of fun. Why must you keep me locked up here." Omega shouted at his two bodyguards. Kane shut his eyes close. "Lord Ryūkage a enemy is approaching quick. Kane you I think you will need to use that technique. " Kane closed his eyes and laid two fingers on one. When suddenly a Third Eye appeared and rushes out of the room. The two Reikai ninja's around two miles close to their destined destination. As Daikoku decided to have a break. Shinzui, looked at the sky, which were covered with thick dark clouds, "Rainy weather, I like it !" Shinzui smiled has he sat on a low-rock trying to loosen his mood. Daikoku smirked as he looked at Shinzui, "We are in enemies territory, and yet we are so carefree ! Dont ya feel it odd man !" he says, to which, the former Chiekage smilingly replied, "The Kage of this land is supposed to be an Uchiha ! not that I care about it though." "I've found them, north of the village near the monument. " Kane reports, Omega stands up ready for battle. "Asura, get us there in a flash." He demanded. "Could've said please..." And with that the three shinobi appeared in front of the two men. "Ahhh!" Omega yells, as he covers his face. "I haven't been outside in forever." ssura bops Omega on top of his head. "Who are you men?" Asura asks anxiously. Kane on the other hand, shifted his mindset to get ready and pull out his journal. Shinzui looked around to see three local figures, one of them acting weirdly funny, Shinzui thinks would be the Kage. Daikoku steps forward without hesitation, yelling to the three strangers, "My name is Xian-Jynx and this is my partner Xian-Mo, we have arrived to the Land of Dragons in a hope to see Dragons with our bare eyes ! will you please help us reach the destination misters and one beautiful mistress. We are seemingly lost you see !" "Ahh! Tourist! If it's a dragon you want to see, then so be it." Omega then began to make hand seals, and ultimately summoning Ryuski. Asura looked at the men. "Now on behalf of being a ANBU and bodyguard of the Ryūkage, I must ask you to leave." Kane then sat down and continued to read the book. Shinzui took a sudden like of the Dragon, as Daikoku said, "'We have come from a far place and are tired. Is this how you treat tourist, don't you people have a good spa resort ? and dont think we are moving away from this land in another 6-7 weeks. We need to spend more time with Dragons." angrily at the hosts. Shinzui smiled at Daikoku's anger, having understood the pain of wanting something, "''Its about to rain soon ! take us immediately to a nearest shelter !" Shinzui added. Omega looks at the men, and a bright idea comes to mind. "That was rather rude to the core of me. Furthermore, in no shape of form should a Kage act this way." Kane actually looked up out of his book this time. Asura even gleamed at the Ryūkage. Omega continued his speech. "I'll tell you what. One round with me and I'll give you men the service you need." "What ? the Kage of this land is in a horny mood ? Thank god we didn't bring along ladies with us !" exclaimed Daikoku. "Look Kage of this land, We have traveled from a long distance country, if it is possible we need some rest, a bath would be good too !" said Shinzui, with Daikoku ibterrupting him, "A Strip Club would do too" "Tell you what. I'll give you these two men's wife's. How does that sound?" Omega asks as he points at the two brothers. "What the hell is you deal lord Ryūkage? I don't ev-" Omega hits Asura on top of the head. "To further this bet, I'll give you guys my bathtub." Kane dropped his book to the ground. "I've been asking to take a bath in there for ages! Yet two random strangers come by and they easily get a offer." Kane stands to his feet, but when he was about to say what was on his mind Omega stopped him. "If i'm not satisfied, Kane you get to have the bath for a week." Kane immediately sat down to his bottom and picked his journal up and continued. Asura points angrily at Omega, "what the hell is in it for me?" He asked yelling angrily. Omega smiled as if a huge offer was going Asura's way. "Nothing." he coldly states. Daikoku smiles has Omega offered them a huge party and was about to respond affirmatively, but was stopped by Shinzui, "That's a pitiful offer and I don't understand your intentions, you are giving me the wives of your subordinates ? How am I to assure that they don't have any venereal diseases, especially the wife of one over there !", the former Chiekage said, pointed towards Asura. "And how am I to trust the kind of water you are going to provide me in the bath !, it would easily be contaminated by many a poisons or drugs' he continued, Daikoku who was on the verge of hitting Shinzui due to him stopping the negotiations but calmed after he told his reasonings. Omega looked at the two, "I have no time for you two. Asura, Kane, let's go." "And nobody asked for your help, mister !" replied the angry Daikoku. "Forget them, we got a Dragon to hunt !" Shinzui said, has he took his feet towards their destiny. The men, continued walking back to the kage's office and disregarded what they said.